The present invention relates generally to the field of displaying content, and more particularly to adjusting content on a transparent and flexible display.
Transparent and flexible display screens are becoming more widespread. Many devices such as laptops, tablets, portable gaming consoles, TV's and mobile phones are utilizing such display screens. Devices which utilize a transparent display provide a user with the ability to view content on the display surface while maintaining the ability to see through the display as well. Further transparent and flexible displays allow a user to (1) bend and fold a display screen at different locations as well as (2) allow the user to see what is on the display screen while still being able to see through the screen. Bending a transparent and flexible display screen may make the information displayed on such device difficult to comprehend when there are multiple layers of content displayed on the screen.